Wireless power systems can be used to charge batteries having large voltage ranges. A major challenge in efficiently transmitting power from a wireless power transmitter to a receiver is the range of impedances that need to be matched to respond to the large voltage range. Further, in practical wireless power systems, there is a significant amount of harmonic content related to the fundamental frequency of the oscillating energy in the receiver of the wireless power system.